Runaway
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: We All Have A Breaking Point That Final Straw . The Last Whip on the camel's back . Some people just burst .Others runaway ALL HUMAN... Love Triangle : Stefan/Bonnie/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Got the idea from One More Night's video.

¤•¤

Bonnie was tired. It was two years. Six years of her life wasted in this marriage. It was a back and forth between her and Nik. The only thing that keep them together was Stefanie. Their five year old baby girl. This thing, this twisted idea of a marriage was not working out. She needed to get away. As far away as she could possibly get. Bonnie thought looking at some photographs.

¤•¤

Chapter 1

"Say bye-bye Daddy!" Bonnie prompted their baby girl, Steffie who giggled and waved good-bye at Nik as he left. Steffie had Bonnie's olive skin, his blue eyes and smile but she was definitely Bonnie's. Even her laugh sounded like a baby version of Bonnie's.

"I'll be back by tomorrow!" He shouted as he got into his black mercedes.

"Okay!" She shouted back, watching his car sped around the corner.

Great she had twenty-four hours to get the hell out of dodge.

¤•¤

She couldn't find her passport. Of all times to lose it, it had to be now. It wasn't in the file where they kept all their documents or her underwear draw.

Where could it be?

Or better yet where did Nik put it?

The bastard must have hid it. Stefanie was sleeping so she would have some peace to look for it and Nik would be back till the morning so she could still find it in time. Their suitcases were packed, by the front door waiting for them. Now all she needed was her damn passport.

Where the fuck could it be?

¤•¤

She probably thought he wouldn't notice. Wouldn't notice her slowly putting away her paychecks, or the fact that she bought two plane tickets to Virginia. Nik knew it would only take a while before she cracked and left him. But he had hoped, my god did he hope she would stay and try to work things out. She was being a coward, running away when things got hard. What he did though...it wasn't something to be proud of, but he did it. It would be his fault she left. Bonnie didn't know though. He had not told her neither did she. She being, Caroline, a young

woman who was working at one of his father's many bars.

She was tall, blonde pretty and had great legs. But she didn't have an original thought in her mind. But he guess that's what he liked about her. No arguments, no fights. No Bonnie. He didn't love her, not in the way he loved Bonnie. Caroline was more a dick warmer than a love.

Than an anything.

Bonnie was...well she was...indescribable. The mother of his daughter, the only woman he every truly loved.

Yet he betrayed her. Was it betrayal if she knew?

He would think not.

¤•¤

"Thank you ma'am!" Bonnie told an elderly Asian woman who only smiled at her and waved good-bye. So what if she could find one of his old 'colleagues' he didn't think she knew about. Just like he didn't know she knew about that slut and him.

"Where are we going now, Momma?" Steffie asked, looking into her eyes with Nik's big blue ones. Dear god, how she loved those eyes. Shaking her head she smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hand.

"Virginia."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Sarah's fans for liking the story :) ^_^

Author: BrownEyesKEW(twitter)

¤•¤

She wasn't answering her cell phone, the home phone or even emails. But why not? Why would she not answer her own husband? He had her passport. Her credit cards, even if she had left he would have known. Maybe he was panicking. Maybe it was just his subconscious finally making itself known.

'Hey you selfish bastard you fucked up so if your wife left you, you'd deserve it!'

He would rather it go away again. Klaus was wrapped up in his inner turmoil he didn't hear the creaky door of his back office open.

"Klaus?" A soft voice echoed throughout the room. He groaned, the last thing he needed was to see Caroline.

"Hello love," he strained a smile, or what he intended to be a smile as it came out as more of a grimace. She smiled, not releasing he was in no mood for her.

"I missed you!" She squealed like a school girl in love, running towards him in her six-inch black 'fuck me' heels.

"We talked this morning." He told her slightly irritated as she hugged him tightly, her breast squished against his chest.

"I know but I still missed you, how's the wife?" She asked pulling away from him, her green eyes on him like a snake's on its prey. Her well manicured hands ran up and down his arms, sending goosebumps on his exposed arms. Caroline became deadly when she was jealous.

"Caroline, we need to talk." He told her, completely ignoring her pass statement. Her eyes softened slightly but she remained stoic.

"About?"

"This."

"Us."

"This is not going to work. It needs to end." She slapped him. He held her wrists to her hips, his blue eyes turned icy within an instant.

"Don't you ever hit me again, love." Caroline felt fear, for the first time in her relationship with Klaus she felt pure and utter fear. It just goes to show how little she knew him.

"I'll tell her. She'll find out about us." He laughed humorlessly.

"Oh darling, I think she already knows." He couldn't control the sadness that came over him. If Bonnie left him...he didn't even want to form the thought but it formed itself. Bonnie might have left him. He didn't know for sure though. It wasn't a fact, it could just be him being paranoid. Yes, it was him being paranoid.

"-are you even listening to me Klaus!" Caroline screeched gripping his t-shirt. Her long nails most likely tearing small holes into it.

"No! Caroline I was not, would you like to know why?" She had enough sense to know it was rhetorical question and to stay silent. "Because there's a woman out there that I love, that loved me before-" he scowled and gestured to her."-this, and now she might have left me. So forgive me Caroline if you are not the center of my universe. She was! Our child was! My child is!" Tears ran down her face and his throat burned, almost as much as his heart. Using his trembling hand he took out a small pill bottle from his desk draw and swallowed it down with his shot of whiskey.

"Klaus...are you okay?" Call her dumb, possibly a little dense but she couldn't see the man in pain. If this bitch didn't want him he had her. Ready and waiting. Waiting for him, wanting to provide a family. A home. Anything.

"Get out of here Caroline. Just leave." His tone was softer but Caroline got the idea. Giving him one last kiss on his forehead she walked out, tears running down her perfect face make-up totally ruined

"Momma, can I have that doll?" It broke her heart to deny her little Steffie anything but she had to conserve the money. They only needed the bare essentials.

"I'm sorry baby, next time I'll buy it for you, okay?" Her baby girl beamed at her and nodded furiously, her tumble of curls bouncing as she did so. But there won't be a next time, they had to keep moving after they rested up they'd be out of this little one-horse town they came across and on their way to Virginia. Hiking Stefanie onto her back she speed-walked her way to the motel, the earlier they slept the earlier they might be able to slip out without the manger noticing and get on a train out.

Running in heels was not the wisest decision she ever made. 'Just like the cigarette hurts, just like the whiskey burns, I guess I'm never gonna learn.' She thought, remembering who had said that line to her once. Bonnie shook her head. It was best she forgot about Nik, forgot about how much she loved him. Missed him, needed him. When he went on his trips she used to sleep in his old torn up Henley just because she missed his scent.

"Momma?" A breathe hitched in Bonnie's throat as she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Yeah baby?" Her daughter gave no response but just hugged her instead. Her little arms squeezing around her waist. Bonnie hugged her back and wept into her daughter's soft curls. She needed this comfort. Her daughter didn't deserve to be apart of her father's life style nor did she. This was not a choice. It was a duty..

¤•¤

One Week Later

¤•¤

"Well your gonna have to try harder!" Klaus yelled, his face grew pink as he slammed his hand down on his desk, making his 'workers' cringe.

"Sir, we're doing our best..."

"Then your best is not enough, you get out there and you do not come back unless you have my wife and child." Maddox, Luca and Gretel(I can't remember her name please tell me!) all nodded, and left the back room office quickly leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts. A frightening combination. His demons came out when he was alone. Bonnie was the only one that quelled them. She would come to him, drift into his space and comfort him. Tugging on his hair before he withdrew a pack of cigarettes. Bonnie would kill him if she knew he was smoking again. He chuckled as he exhaled a halo of smoke. There's a lot of things Bonnie would kill him for if she knew.

¤•¤

He ran his fingers through his caramel hair and squinted his eyes at the approaching figures. His brother coughed beside him, Stefan jabbed him in his ribs. As the figure drew closer, Stefan's eyes widen.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey Stefan, long time no see eh?" Her voice wasn't as cheerful as she meant it to be, Stefan glanced downwards. It was a miniature Bonnie looking back at him, expect she had blue eyes. Eyes of an old ally.

"Silas, I'll be back in a few." His twin chuckled and looked over Bonnie. He patted his brother on his back.

"I'll tell Damon not to wait up." And he left.

"What are you doing here?" She laughed whilst playing with mini-Bonnie's hair, who held onto the material of Bonnie's long white hippie skirt.

"I need your help." He could tell she wasn't the same Bonnie. The one with fire in her eyes and moonlight in her hair.

"Anything." He would do anything to get that Bonnie back.

¤•¤


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TVD, honestly would I be writing a fanfic if I did?

::::::::::::::

Stefan's eyes were burning. He had been staring at the screen of his computer for the past eight-teen hours without rest. Between his day job and creating a new identity for Bonnie and Stefanie(His brothers had found the name all to funny), he got little to no sleep. But he couldn't tell her no. Not Bonnie, she was good friend. A great friend. She had helped him through Katherine's betrayal. She had kept him sane.

::::::::::-::::::::::::

_Spending nine hours a day in an enclosed area with his brothers could send him insane. He rolled his shoulders and couldn't help but want to rip off his suit. It made his skin feel prickly. Turning the key in the lock of Katherine and his loft, the soft sound of romantic music filled the air. Candles were lit around the loft. Stefan smiled a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Kicking off his shoes and discarding his jacket and tie he walked briskly to the bedroom. It was already open, but just a little bit. He opened the door and his face changed from the joyful look it had to one of anger and disappointed. Katherine was riding, some blonde. Stefan didn't bother to stay around for much longer. So he calmly closed the door, tied his tie and put on back his shoes. And as he left he picked up his jacket unknowing dropping a small black box that was in his jacket pocket._

_"Did you hear something?" Katherine moaned as her lover held down her hips to plunge into her._

_"No," the man groaned, his blue eyes closed in ecstasy. _

_Stefan walked for hours, aimlessly around town. The woman he loved, the woman he ignored his best friend for had cheated on him. He couldn't help but feel that it was some kind of poetic justice. He had in a way cheated on Katherine by falling in love with his best friend's wife. Without her knowing that he was who he was. _

_Katherine changed the sheets on the bed and cleaned the rose petals and blew out the candles. There was no sign of her little fun time. Dialing Stefan's number she waited for him to answer patiently._

_"Hello," Stefan choked out before he swallowed down a shot of scotch._

_"Honey, when are you coming home? I'm waiting for you." Stefan wanted to laugh. He wanted to curse to do anything. But he just smiled though Katherine couldn't see._

_"I'm not coming home." _

_"Why? Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes, very wrong. Everything, every-fucking-thing is wrong Kat."_

_"Stefan,"_

_"Was he good Katherine? Did he just fuck you or did he whisper sweet words to you?" Stefan wasn't sure if he was just extremely pissed or maybe it was the scotch. _

_"Stefan please-" he hang up the phone before she could trap him in her tangled web of lies again. The skillful witch she was. He had enough of witch craft. _

_It took Bonnie four days to find him. Nik didn't know that they had went to school together, once upon a time in New York. She was a art major and he was a business major. And at first they were just close friends. He was dating Elena, Katherine's twin(that was a story for another time (possibly another fanfic C:)) and she was with Jeremy. They were just friends. _

_"What the hell are you doing in a dump like this Stef, Silas is worried sick about you and Damon, Damon is about ready to get the marines involved." Her eyes seemed to be light by wildfire and she was just glowing with the unnatural bewitching beauty she had._

_"Go home Bonnie." She should be with her husband._

_"No, I'm not leaving you. You need to get home to Katherine, she misses you." Stefan laughed dryly, and gulped down another shot of whiskey._

_"Tell her to let her blonde friend to keep her company." Something unreadable flashed in her eyes but she smiled at him, her hand on his._

_"Stefan, its time to go home." Silently he had followed her staggering all the way, his arm slung around her narrow shoulders. She never abandoned him, in that dark year of his life, no, she stuck by him till he left Louisanna. _

_And he never stopped loving her._

::::::::::-::::::::::::

"But she'll never loved me," he muttered to himself.

He needed to get back to work.

:::::::::

"Steffie don't touch that." Bonnie scolded her daughter as she pressed her palm against the shined glass walls of Salvatore Inc. The girl pouted and ran ahead of her mother, her cute little yellow sun dress moving in the wind.

"Uncle Stefan!" Yelled Stefanie, in search of her favorite uncle. Bonnie watched as she skipped with all the life and bounce of a five year old. Bonnie kept up easily, her long legs despite her height gave her an advantage. Bonnie wore a black ballet slippers and a pair of blue jeans with a white strap top. Salvatore Inc. was an open prefab building perfect for the Mississippi weather.

"Baby, slow down." Bonnie called after her daughter before she ran into a nerdy Indian guy. Knowing that Stefan hadn't gone home last night Bonnie decided to pay him a visit. Bonnie had with her a basket of food, a little picnic for Stefan, Steffie and her.

"Mommy I found him!" Screamed her daughter in the distance. Quickening her pace, she was met with the sight of Stefan hunched over his desk, asleep, with discarded coffee cups all around the room. Steffie had her head tilted to the side as she poked Stefan in her cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Steffie, stop that-" He groaned, rising up his head, a page stuck to the side of his face. Bonnie giggled. He looked like vampire. His eyes were red and his face paler than usual. Bonnie dropped to his side and pulled the paper off slowly.

"Hey, Stef. We brought you breakfast or brunch since its almost eleven thirty." She joked. Stefan ran his hand over his face and shook his head. He glanced at his watch. It was indeed only five seconds to eleven thirty. It had been about eighteen hours since he clocked in.

"C'mon, Stef. Let's go." She held his larger hand in hers, and Steffie's in her other as they left the buliding.

:::::::::

Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she really _felt_ the sun on her skin.

"Ah!" Cried Stefan as Steffie jumped on him. Steffie tugged his most likely expensive shirt and gave a cry of victory as Stefan played dead. Bonnie smiled at the exchange. Stefan would have made a wonderful father. Could make a wonderful father. Just like Nik. He was a fantastic Dad, just a horrible husband and a man of questionable character. Yet she still loved him. He had his claws dug deep into her heart and he wasn't letting go any time soon.

Then there was Stefan. His bestfriend. The man who looked at her with such love that she wished she could _fully_ return. God knows he deserved it. But as she watched him play with Steffie she felt those claws slowly come out. She had loved him once. And you never forget your first love.

:::::::::

I must thank Sarah for letting me use her account even when I have my own! She's the best!

My account: TheScribe13

Check out my stories!


End file.
